We Still Have Each Other
by Kodochi Kurokami
Summary: Three places, three groups of people, one sentence, one family. When Lucy and Laxus of Fairy Tail, Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth are kicked out of their guilds, they all seek solace in the same place. When they encounter Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, Acnologia and Celaeste, and a special new friend, the nine find a new family. Starting a new guild, they start a new story.
1. Chapter 1: A New Story

**Me: Hey Guys! Welcome to the very first chapter of my VERY FIRST fanfic! *jumps up and down with excitement***

**Laxus: I don't know what you're so happy about, they'll hate it anyway! **

**Me: You're so mean! *grows mushrooms in a corner***

**Lucy: Laxus! Were you being mean to the author again! *evil eye glint & demonic aura***

**Laxus: N-n-n-no m-m-ma'am! *trembles in fear***

**Sting: Owned! *laughs mockingly***

**Laxus: Shut up! She's scarier than Erza sometimes!**

**Lucy: Are you two fighting?!**

**Laxus: N-n-n-no m-m-ma'am! We're best buddies today, as usual! *throws arm over Sting's shoulder***

**Sting: Aye, sir! *throws arm over Laxus' shoulder***

**Rogue: It's Happy#2. *expressionless, as usual***

**Jellal: ****_Again…_**

**Me: *feeling left out***

**Ultear: Are you sulking again? *threatening***

**Me: *jumps out of mushroom-infested corner* Ultear! Do the disclaimer! *puppy dog eyes***

**Ultear: *sighs exasperatedly* This idiot does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. *monotone***

**Me: *back in Mushroom Corner***

**Mushroom Corner: I have a title! YAY!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"Natsu! Let's go on a job, okay?" the bubbly blond, Lucy, smiled happily, before being completely ignored by her team. "Hey, Natsu!" she whined plaintively.

"What do you want?" Natsu, her pink-headed friend, snapped angrily. "Can't you see we're trying to talk to Lisanna? Who'd wanna talk to you anyway?" he said in disgust.

"Natsu, I just…" Lucy began.

"Yeah, after all, you _are _the weakest one on the team!" The scarlet-headed mage spoke up.

"Erza, not you too?"

"Yeah, you should just get lost!" Grey, the ice-make mage piped up.

"Juvia agrees. Her love rival should disappear!" the blue haired water-mage crossed her arms, standing next to her beloved 'Grey-sama'.

From the top balcony, a man watched the scene. The older blond tilted his head, before deciding that _someone_ should stand up for her. He jumped down, landing easily between the group and the young celestial mage. "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, and where were you, Laxus, when Phantom Lord was attacking us? Huh?" Erza accused.

"Which, by the way, was your fault!" Natsu pointed at Lucy cruelly.

"You both should just leave!" Cana shouted from behind her keg of beer.

The rest of the guild piped up with agreements. It continued like this for a while, before Natsu used 'Iron fist of the Fire Dragon' to send Lucy flying out the guild doors. Erza re-equipped into her 'Heaven's Wheel' armour and pierced her former nakama multiple times. The guild turned to face Laxus, but he was already picking up Lucy and carrying her as far away from the guild as possible.

"Now where do we go?" he wondered aloud. "We have to get out of Magnolia." This he knew. Who knows how long it would take before their so-called nakama would come after them, if they even cared enough to do so.

'Go to Syophyses' Ruins…' a voice echoed in his head.

"Good enough for me." He hoisted the younger mage up in his arms and walked towards the train station.

**Sabertooth**

The 'Twin Dragons' sat at a table near the back of their unusually quiet guild. "What's wrong with everyone today?" Sting asked his non-responsive partner, Rogue, who shrugged.

"You want to know what our problem is? Our problem is YOU!" an angry mage stood before them, though it took a while before they remembered his name. Rufus Lore, a memory-make mage. Great.

"Yeah, you guys have never been team players! Always going off on your own, never giving a fuck about anyone else!" Minerva yelled.

"Maybe you should just die!" an unknown mage declared.

"Leave!" Minerva ordered. "As of now you are no longer members of Sabertooth!"

The two dragon slayers and their exceeds stood up slowly. They all calmly left the guild. It was only a little while afterwards, that they let their anger get to them.

"Damn it!" Sting , the light dragon slayer, shouted, punching a tree. Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer, just stared angrily, the shadows twisting and writhing in the forest.

"Now what?" Rogue said. It was the most he'd said all day.

'Go so Syophyses' Ruins…' the voice echoed through their heads. They both shrugged, and began the long trek.

**Somewhere or Other…**

"Jellal, where the hell are we going?" Ultear asked sharply.

"How am I to know? You have the map!" Jellal retorted. Why, he chose to travel with _her_, he had no idea.

"No I don't, you do."

"I think you'll find you do." He turned around to face her. They both stared at each other.

"SHIT!" they yelled in unison.

"Where the hell are we supposed to be going?" Ultear demanded, ready to choke the life out of her 'partner'.

'Go to Syophyses' Ruins…' a voice echoed throughout their heads, and the red that had tinged Jellal's views retreated. The 'friends' looked at each other and shrugged. Better than nowhere.

**Syophyses' Ruins**

The three different groups of people entered from different directions, completely unaware of each other's presence, and of what lay ahead. They made their way to the centre of the maze-like ruins. They all bumped into each other. _Literally. _With all six of them on their backsides on the floor, rubbing their heads and groaning _"Owww…" _the two unseen presences could not hold back their laughter. The six looked up defiantly, ready to teach whoever it was getting a kick at their expense a lesson in manners. When their eyes laid on the two huge shapes before them they all exclaimed in unison.

"EH?!"

* * *

**Laxus: Syophyses' Ruins?! What possesed you to name it that?!**

**Me: *wailing* WAH! I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything! I'm so sorry!**

**Lucy: (drawn by my cries) Are you being mean to the author AGAIN?! *throws arms protectively around me***

**Laxus: N-n-no... I was just congratulating her on her incredible success with this first chapter. *laughs nervously***

**Ultear: What success? It's slow, the summary is crap and I was TOTALLY NOT PORTRAYED RIGHT! I'M NOT THAT MEAN! *yells***

**Me: *whimpers and hides deeper in Lucy's arms* Lucy-neechan, she's scary... *little girl voice***

**Jellal: Ultear! Be gentle with her! It's her first fanfic, after all!**

**Ultear: Hmph *walks away in a huff***

**Me: Bwahaha. *evil eye glint and conspiratorious grin* All I have to do is keep this up for the first few chapters, and then I can have my revenge...**

**Mushroom Corner: Wah! Lucy's replacing me!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Enemies and Old Friends

**Me: Hello! This is my second chapter! I would like to apologise if anyone's 'out of character'.**

**Ultear: You bet your arse we're out of character! Have you even watched the show?! *points accusingly***

**Me: WAH! Lucy-neechan! She's being mean to me!**

**Lucy: *appears behind Ultear with a demonic aura* Are you being mean to the author again?**

**Ultear: *shakes in terror* N-n-n-n-n-n-n… *faints***

**Jellal: Ultear! Speak to me! *catches the terrified coward***

**Ultear: *regains consciousness to defend herself* Who're you calling a coward? *faints again* **

**Laxus: Hey! Author! What's up with my character, huh? Since when have I been that nice?**

**Me: Since now, when you're going to forgive me? *little girl/angel smile***

**Laxus: … *melts* Of course I forgive you! *hugs me tightly***

**Me: Yay! Laxus-niisan!**

**Sting & Rogue: *sweatdrop***

**Sting: Stop babying the Author! She's old enough to deal with criticism! *last part directed at me***

**Me: *runs to Mushroom Corner* WAH! *crying***

**Sting: *sweatdrop* I give up.**

**Lucy: Come now, what can we do to make you feel better? *comforts me while glaring at the others***

**Me: *shyly* You can do the disclaimer… **

**Lucy: *stands up and smiles* Our wonderful author does not own Fairy Tail or…**

**Natsu: *interrupts* YOU! What's with my character? Why aren't I a main in the story? And why am I a jerk? I'm not a jerk! *yells at me***

**Lucy: Yes, you are! You're yelling at our angelic author! *Lucy KICK***

**Natsu: *beaten up* Author! I'm gonna get you for this!**

**Me: WAH! Mushroom Corner-san, save me! *runs to Mushroom Corner***

**Grey: Oh, stop being such a baby! *for once siding with Natsu***

**Me: *cries harder***

**Erza: Grey! Natsu! Are you being mean to our author?**

**Natsu: Well, she wrote loads of us completely out of character, and we're hardly in the story!**

**Erza: *hits them both-KO!* Yes, and she also gave me the most wonderful strawberry cheesecake! *to me* Don't worry, your story is great! *smiles sweetly***

**Lucy: Now, where was I? Ah, yes, our wonderful author does not own…**

**Erza: *pushes Lucy out of the frame* Our cake-loving author does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: And once again, I apologise if any of the characters are unlike their official anime and manga counterparts. *smiles angelically***

**Laxus, Lucy, Erza, Rogue, Jellal: Awww! *hearts for eyes***

**Sting, Natsu, Grey, Ultear: You bet your arse you do!**

**Laxus, Lucy, Erza, Rogue, Jellal: *demonic aura & evil eye glint* WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Sting, Natsu, Grey, Ultear: *pure terror***

**Me: *in Mushroom Corner crying* I –hic- tried –hic- my best…**

**Laxus, Lucy, Erza, Rogue, Jellal: *drags Sting, Natsu, Grey, Ultear away***

**Me: *turns to watch their retreating forms* Mwahahaha… Not long to wait now… *evil eye glint***

**Mushroom Corner: *sweatdrop* **

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

The members of Fairy Tail burst of laughing. "She totally fell for it!" Natsu laughed.

"You bet she did!" Erza smirked. Their bodies blurred and changed shape, turning into members of the dark guild Night Mare. Erza turned into Reo, their second most powerful mage, while Natsu turned into their Master. The real Fairy Tail members came into view as the barrier that had hid them dissipated.

"Reo!" Erza bellowed, already re-equipping into her Purgatory Armor. Natsu was setting his whole body on fire, and Grey was already chanting his first spell. They sent the members of Night Mare flying out of the guild. The members of Night Mare disappeared before they hit the ground, teleporting back to their own guild headquarters. Fairy Tail searched everywhere in Magnolia for Laxus and Lucy, but the two blond mages were already long gone.

**Syophyses' Ruins**

"EH?!" everyone yelled together. "EH?!" they all turned to face each other. "What are you doing here?!" Jellal pointed at Laxus, who pointed at Sting, who pointed at Ultear, who pointed at Lucy, who pointed at Rogue. The two exceeds, Lector and Frosh, had already fainted in fright.

"Ahem!" the comical scene was interrupted by a sound from the direction of the two large shapes.

"D…d…d…dr…dra…drag…" Lucy stammered in shock. (drag queens lol ;P)

"Dragons?!" the group yelled together, before turning to face each other accusingly. "I asked you a question!" they announced, each pointing at their aforementioned person.

"We're still here!" an irritated, masculine voice interrupted them once again. They all turned to stone and slowly faced the other two presences.

"Well, now that that's settled. We called you here." The feminine voice said gently, a stark contrast to the harsh male voice from earlier.

"Why?!" the group yelled in unison, before once again glaring at their aforementioned person.

"You were all kicked out, right?" the male said bluntly. The group stared at the ground.

"Well, what if we start a new guild, together? It's been a while since Acnologia and I have been here, and I think it would be good for all of us." The female said sweetly. "My name's Celaeste, by the way."

"I'm sorry, I think there's something wrong with my ears. You want us to start a guild with these IDIOTS," Sting pointed at the others, "and TWO DRAGONS?!" he yelled the last bit.

"Yep." The two dragons chorused.

"But you're dragons." Ultear stammered shakily. There was a bright light and before them stood two people. One was a man with black hair and eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing an outfit similar to Grey's, but all black. The woman had long blond hair, like Lucy's, and a white dress that reached her knees with white shoes and chocolate brown eyes.

"M…m…mom?" a small voice asked. Everyone turned to face Lucy, realising she was the one who had spoken. The woman, Celaeste, opened her arms wide.

"Lucy…" she said softly. Lucy ran into her mother's arms, sobbing. Everyone else, including Acnologia, just stared in confusion.

"Mind filling us in?!"

* * *

**Ultear: If… you all saw that coming clap your hands!**

**Sting, Natsu, Grey: *clap, clap***

**Ultear: If… you all saw that coming clap your hands!**

**Sting, Natsu, Grey: *clap, clap***

**Ultear: If… your author's got no imagination and can't write characters worth a damn… If you all saw that coming clap your hands! *flourish***

**Sting, Natsu, Grey: *clap, clap***

**Me: WAH! Hurtful!**

**Lucy: Are you being mean to the author AGAIN?! *roars***

**Sting, Natsu, Grey, Ultear: *turns to run… straight into Erza***

**Erza: Are you being mean to my cake-loving author?!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: *in mushroom corner* It's okay… I understand if they think my writing is bad. *angelic puppy dog eyes***

**Laxus: Of course they don't! *throws arms around me in a hug* RIGHT?!**

**Sting, Natsu, Grey, Ultear: *squeaks* AYE SIR! *turns to run… straight into Rogue***

**Rogue: *glare*still says nothing***

**Sting, Natsu, Grey, Ultear: *faints, anime-style***

**Jellal: Ultear! Speak to me! *once again catches the terrified coward***

**Ultear: Who're you calling a coward?! *faints again***

**Me: *by now, already in Mushroom Corner(again)* One of these days… one of these days… I'll get you all on the Christmas Special… *evil eye glint***

**Mushroom Corner: *sweatdrop***


	3. Chapter 3: A Weird Coincidence?

**Me: YAY! Look at all the views I have!**

**Sting: It's still a bad story. They probably all hated it.**

**Me: WAH! Mushroom Corner-san! Help me!**

**Lucy, Erza: Are you being mean to the author again? *demonic aura***

**Sting: AYE! I mean… n…no! No ma'am!**

**Natsu: OWNED! *laughs mockingly***

**Sting: Shut up, flame-brain!**

**Natsu: Stingy Bee!**

**Grey: Hot-head! **

**Natsu, Sting: Stripper!**

**Grey: Am not!**

**Lucy: Grey… pants.**

**Grey: GAGH! When did this happen?**

**Natsu, Sting: *laughs and points mockingly***

**Ultear: *smashes door open* HEY! Author! What was with that last chapter! I had no solo bits! I demand an explanation!**

**Me: WAH! Lucy-neechan! Ultear is scary! *cries in her arms***

**Happy: AYE! *clings to Lucy***

**Me: Happy? When did you get here? *stops crying, completely distracted***

**Natsu: Yeah! You haven't even written him in any of the chapters yet!**

**Me: *gasp* Happy! I'm so sorry! Forgive me! *starts crying again* I'll give you a special chapter dedicated to you where you are the main! I promise! *cries harder* So forgive me!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Happy: AYE!**

**Me: Yay! *grabs Happy and dances him around the room***

**Natsu: HEY! Why don't I get a special chapter?!**

**Me: Okay! 'Natsu defeated by Grey Fullbuster'! How's that? *evil eye glint***

**Natsu: NO WAY!**

**Lucy, Erza: Then take what you get and LIKE IT! *demonic aura***

**Natsu: *squeaks* AYE! *shakes in fear, clinging to Grey***

**Grey: Get the hell off me! Flame-breath! *throws Natsu across the room***

**Erza: Natsu! Watch where you're being thrown, would you! *Natsu collides with her cake* Natsu! Grey! *demonic Erza aura***

**Natsu, Grey: Run for it! *runs away***

**Erza: Re-equip! Heaven's Wheel Armour! *attacks them with LOADS of swords***

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer, Happy? **

**Happy: AYE! Fish does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: *sulking in Mushroom Corner* Can't I find SOMEONE who does it NORMALLY?!**

* * *

**Syophyses' Ruins**

"This is my mother, Layla." Lucy motioned to the older version of herself.

"I thought her name was Celaeste." Laxus crossed his arms. "And wasn't your mother dead?"

"I thought she had died on the 7th July X777, when the dragons disappeared, on my birthday. I guess it wasn't as much of a coincidence as I thought." Lucy directed the last part at her mother.

"I am the Celestial Dragon. I rule over all the other dragons. You, Lucy, are my daughter, and the Celestial Dragon Slayer."

"What about my spirits?" Lucy asked worriedly. She cared deeply for her spirits, which were more like very close friends.

"The celestial dragon slayer can use all manners of Celestial magic." Layla comforted her, proud of her daughter's attitude towards her celestial spirits. "And we can name the guild Starry Night!" she announced with a flourish. "Acnologia is the Black Dragon, so he is where the Night comes in, and I am the Celestial Dragon, thus the Starry part."

"Hey! Don't just leave us out of the decision making process! And we never agreed to be part of this guild in the first place!" the group of mages yelled angrily. The dragons and Lucy turned to face them, their eyes glinting evilly.

"And just where do you suppose you'll go? And what were you planning on doing once you get there?" well, Layla had them on that one. "My name will be Layla, and Acnologia will be Adrian."

"Hey! Don't just decide for me!" 'Adrian' was silenced with a glare, and just shuffled his feet, fuming.

"I hope you aren't angry at me for leaving, and not telling you until now, Lucy." Layla said worriedly.

"Not at all. Anger would be tepid," Layla relaxed. "I am SEETHING WITH RAGE!" Lucy yelled, and promptly began chasing her mother around the room, yelling all kind of things. The rest of the group sweat dropped.

After what seemed like hours of an on-par game of tag, both mother and daughter fell over, exhausted. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, let's discuss guild marks. What should it look like?" Layla asked, sitting up.

"I think it should be a star and a moon." Lucy said.

"No way! A lightning bolt!" Laxus argued.

"It should be a wolf." Ultear said, eyes shining at the thought of her favourite animal.

"A full moon!" Jellal yelled.

"It has to be two dragons twisting around each other!" Sting said, while Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Fro thinks it should be an exceed!" Frosh piped up, joining the argument. Everyone's voice layered over each other's as they constantly insisted on their preference.

"SHUT IT!" Adrian roared. Everyone did so instantly and turned to face him. "We will go with Lucy's suggestion and Jellal's. It will be a full moon with a cresent moon and a star inside, as well as a butterfly." Everyone opened their mouth to argue. Adrian raised his hand. "No exceptions."

"I want mine on the left side of my stomach, in pink." Lucy said, pointing at the area. Layla gave her the stamp.

"I want mine on my right arm, just below the shoulder, in red." Laxus pointed at the spot.

"Just below my collarbone, on the right, in purple." Ultear said.

"Dark blue, on my left arm, just above my elbow." Jellal said.

"White, on my left hand." Sting said.

"Grey, on my right hand." Rogue said.

"Green, on my back!" Fro said. Everyone stared in shock. "We're part of the guild too." He shrugged.

"Light blue, on my back." Lector said.

"Black, on my neck." Layla gave Adrian his stamp and stamped herself in gold, on her hip.

"Have I missed anyone?"

"Can I join in as well?" a small voice said. Everyone look down to see a small, gold exceed with pink paws and on the tip of her tail and ears.

"Of course." Lucy said kindly. The exceed flew into her arms.

"Silver, on my back, please." She said in a sweet soprano voice. "My name is Beldandy." She smiled at Lucy. "Every dragon slayer needs an exceed." She said in a matter of fact voice. Lucy laughed and agreed.

"Okay, Bell, let's go!" the newly-formed guild walked away, to who-knows-where. But it didn't really matter.

* * *

**Me: What do you think, Lucy-neechan? *smiles happily***

**Ultear: It's way too sappy! **

**Me: WAH! *runs to Mushroom Corner***

**Erza, Lucy: Ultear… *demonic aura***

**Ultear: EEP!**

**Bell: Yay, Author-san! I love my character! *flies to me for a hug***

**Natsu: Well, of course you would, you were portrayed correctly! *glares at me***

**Me: WAH! Erza-neechan! *throws arms around her***

**Erza: *blush* Natsu! Don't be mean to my precious cake-loving little sister/author!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Mushroom Corner: They have no idea what they're getting themselves into…**

**_Flash back: Mushroom Corner's POV_**

**Author: I'll write a Happy's Christmas chapter and embarrass EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM! MWAHAHAHAHA! *hack hack***

**_End of flash back_**

**Natsu: Stripper!**

**Grey: Flame-brain!**

**Erza: Are you two fighting again?! *demonic aura***

**Happy: Bell-san, I brought you a fish!**

**Bell: Hmph!**

**Happy: Lucy! WAH! *cries into her chest***

**Lucy: It's okay! *mouths to me* What happened?**

**Me: *mouths back* I dunno. *shrugs***

**Erza: *eating cake***

**Bell: Erza, can I have some?**

**Erza: NO! *grabs plate protectively*demonic aura*evil eye glint***

**Bell: Author-san! HELP ME! *runs crying to me***

**Me: No way! I'm not gonna get between Erza and her cake!**

**Bell: *turns desperately to the others* Guys?**

**Everyone(else): NO WAY!**


	4. Special Chapter: Happy's Christmas

**Me: Welcome to our very first Special Chapter! Happy's Christmas! **

**Happy: AYE!**

**Ultear: Bah! Humbug!**

**Lucy: YAY! Presents! *dances around the room***

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Oh, I almost forgot! Can somebody do the disclaimer please?**

**Sting, Ultear: Bah! Humbug!**

**Grey: Our dumb, sappy authorr does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

**Me: *in Mushroom Corner* Just one normal disclaimer. Just ONE?! *stares at sky pleadingly***

**Erza, Lucy: And now, onto the Special!**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up!**

**Everyone: IT'S NOT YOUR SPECIAL!**

* * *

**Please note, that this is a special chapter, and it is not a continuation off the main plot line, nor will it be continued in future chapters. (think of it as a one-shot)  
Also, please remember that this entire chapter will be written in Happy's point of veiw :)**

* * *

I flew around Magnolia, staring at all the christmas lights hanging around the town. Below me, a small stall selling magic foods caught my eye. I drooled at the free samples.

"Excuse me, can I please try one of the samples?" I said as politely as I could, while not taking my eyes away from the food.

"Sure," the elderly woman replied gently. "Which one would you like to try?" she gestured to the mountains of types.

"That one!" I pointed to a fish shaped one. The woman chuckled, and I could have sworn she muttered 'You fool' under her breath. I swallowed it in one gulp, and headed off on my way.

After a little while, I began to feel strange. An uncomfortable, tingly feeling arose in my stomach. I fainted.

When I woke up, it seemed little to no time had passed. When I stood up, I decided to go to Lucy's house, as she always had a treat for me. I walked up to her door, and raised a ginger paw to knock. Wait, ginger?!

I ran to the water and stared at my reflection. An ordinary cat stared back at me. When I tried to speak, I made a 'meow' sound. If I wasn't me, I wouldn't recognise myself. _'This could be fun.' _

I scratched at Lucy's door, and when she opened it, hearts immediately replaced her eyes.

"Oh! What a cute kitty!" she scooped me up in her arms and took me inside.

"_Meow." _I purred when she stroked me.

"Hey, kitty, would you like something yummy to eat?"

"_Meow."_

"I'll take that as a yes!" she walked into the kitchen, and emerged with a fish just for me. "You know, my best friend has a cat who loves fish too. But he's not just any cat, he can fly and talk!" she grinned as I devoured my fish.

"My best friend is a fire dragon slayer! He's a huge goofball, but he's also crazy powerful! He's really dense at times, especially about love and all that, but it's a lovable denseness, you know?"

"_Meow." _I shot her a look.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't like him! Who would like that dense idiot?!" she yelled suddenly, turning a painful shade of red. I could barely contain my laughter. I purred and rubbed against her legs, before climbing out the window and across the roof.

_'Now to my next victim… this could be fun…'_

I scratched at Grey's door, meowing loudly. When he opened it, he looked at me, looked around, and instantly turned into a different person. "Look at this cute kitty! Who's a cute kitty? You are! Yes you are!" he cooed, his eyes turning into hearts.

I couldn't believe it. Grey Fullbuster, the cold-as-ice ice-make mage, a softy?! There's no way. I tested it, by purring loudly, and he practically melted. He squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe. I meowed plaintively, and when he finally put me down, I rubbed against his legs. He disappeared into his room, and came out with a needle, some thread and some fabric. "Now, just stay still…" his eyes glinted as he lunged for me.

_"MEOW!" _

When he was FINALLY done, I was in a pink, frilly dress, with a HUGE ribbon on my tail and a bonnet on my head. A vein popped out on my head. I purred, rubbed against his leg, and ran like hell out of there! "Wait, kitty! I haven't finished your summer outfit yet!" he yelled after me.

Once I was out of sight, I wasted no time ridding myself of the torture contraption he had made. _'He must have known it was me, and this was his idea of divine punishment.' _I thought to myself, as I headed to my next stop.

I scratched on the Titania's door. When she finally opened it, she was wearing her usual breast-plate armour and blue skirt. The minute she saw me, she grabbed me and banged my head on her armour. The world shook. _'What the hell is this thing made of?'_

"Meow." I decided to just go with it. I purred and rubbed against her. She blushed. I grinned evilly internally. I rubbed harder. Steam poured out her ears, and the great Titania fainted. I rolled my eyes, and moved on. _'Disappointingly fast visit…' _

I walked over to Laxus' house. When I scratched on the door, an incredibly grumpy voice yelled. "If its choir singers, get lost!" I tried again, adding a plaintiff mew. He swung the door open.

"I said get…" he cut off as soon as he saw me. "C…c…cu…cute!" his expression was much like Erza, so I decided to test another theory. I doubled my 'cuteness' level and purred as loudly as I could, rubbing against his cheek. He freaked. And shot me with lighting. I jumped away, watching him stand there in some kind of daze. When a bolt of lightning almost struck me (again) I ran away.

It finally occurred to me that I missed one person. I decided to go there next.

I scratched on Natsu's front door. When he finally opened it, his hair sticking everywhere, as usual, I purred loudly. "Kitty!" he squealed. He grabbed me and practically choked the life out of me. I could have gotten a softer hug from a python! He hauled me inside, and when I saw the mess, I practically fainted. I couldn't even see the ground. "Excuse the mess, my best friend is yet to get her hands on my house. Seriously, I saw her clean up the whole guild in under an hour! And when Laxus spilt his drink on her clean floor, well, let's just say it was the first time ANYONE had EVER seen him tremble in fear!" Natsu laughed. But then he shivered.

"If she saw this mess, she'd kill me!" he trembled in fear. I trembled too, thinking what 'Demon Lucy' would do to me if she knew the cat that had visited her, was me. "My best friends name is Lucy. She's really cool, but she's pretty slow when it comes to running. I think it's her chest, it seems really heavy. Then again, I've had to carry her, and she's really heavy!" I could barely hold in my laughter.

"Hey! We should go to the guild, and you can meet everybody!" he scooped me up and ran to the guild.

_'Oh, no… this isn't going to end well…' _

He threw the guild doors open, and ran to a table which conveniently seated EVERYONE. Even Laxus! "Hey, guys! Check out this cat! I found it outside my house!" he showed me to everyone, and recognition flickered in their eyes.

"Speaking of, where is your house?" Lucy asked, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"House? Did I say house? I meant forest. Yeah! I was walking in the forest and found him. Hehehe…" he laughed nervously, trembling at the look in her eyes.

"That's the same cat that visited me earlier." Erza stated.

"Same here…" Grey said.

"Same…" Lucy and Laxus said in unison. While they tried to discover what was going on, a sound distracted them.

POOF!

Before them, in the mysterious cat's place, stood a blue exceed. "Aye, sir?" he asked hesitantly. They all stared at him with a demonic aura emanating. Lucy's being the most terrifying.

"HAPPY!"

* * *

**Me: TADA! Thank you all for reading Happy's Christmas! *smiles brightly***

**Ultear: Bah! Humbug! *scowls***

**Lucy: It was great! You did so well! *hugs me***

**Me: I know! **

**Erza: There wasn't enough cake in it...**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Okay, guys! Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a...**

**Everyone: Merry Christmas!**

**Ultear: Bah! Humbug!**

**Natsu: *just walked in* A christmas party just for me? Awww! Thanks, you guys!**

**Everyone: IT'S STILL NOT YOUR SPECIAL!**


	5. Pairings: Let's Put it to a Vote!

Hey guys! Sorry to dissapoint, but this is not a chapter!

You see, I have been getting loads of reviews asking me what the pairings are, and seeing as I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA, I decided to ask you, my loyal readers, what you think.

This fanfic is as much your story as it is mine. After all, if it weren't for other fanfics, and of course, Fairy Tail itself, I would never had gotten the inspiration for this story. If it weren't for you guys, who read and review my work, I wouldn't be able to keep writing this, so I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you all once again. Great work, guys! ^_^b

Okay, now onto pairings...

* * *

**Girls:**

**Ultear  
Lucy  
Layla (Celaeste)  
Erza  
Levy  
Bell (can't leave her out)  
Meredy (maybe)**

**And maybe an OC, it depends. **

* * *

**Guys:**

**Laxus  
Sting  
Rogue  
Jellal  
Adrian (Acnologia)  
Natsu  
Grey  
Gajeel  
Happy/Pantherlily**

**And maybe an OC, it depends.**

* * *

Okay, so what do you guys think? If I have left ANYONE out, who you think should be included, please DO NOT hesitate to let me know (nicely) and I will IMMEDIATELY add them to the list.

Please choose only ONE person for each person.

The most popular pairings will be chosen. I will do my best to make everyone happy with the results, but unfortunately, that will not be possible, so if your preferred pairing is not chosen, please don't feel upset. I will do my best to make sure everyone gets a go.

I will check my reviews twice a day, so don't worry, yours DEFINITELY WILL BE READ!

Thanks for your help! I couldn't have done it without you! ^_^b


	6. Chapter 4: Just Your Average Day!

**Sting: Holy crap! She's alive!**

**Erza: Language… *demonic glare***

**Sting: A-aye… **

**Me: S-sorry, eve-everyone! I-i got c-caught up in my o-other fanfic 'Angels and Demons' a-and haven't updated in f-for-forever. I'm s-s-so-sorry! *cries rivers and floods the room***

**Gray: Natsu! Stop her! *everyone currently trying to stay afloat***

**Natsu: Why me?! Happy –urk- help! *drowning* **(Fairy Tail mages. They can't swim -_-')

**Happy: Aye! *pulls his head above water*aera times out***

**Happy, Natsu: *looks at each other suspended in air for one second* Uh oh. *falls***

**Lucy: Author-san! Calm down! *barely staying afloat***

**Erza: I am so sorry! This is all my fault for not making her update! Please hit me! *completely serious***

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Laxus: *opens door* Hey, what's going on in he-**

**Everyone: No! (too late)**

**Laxus: Urk! *swept into the room***

**Juvia: *walks in unaffected***

**Sting: Juvia! Oh, thank god! Help us!**

**Juvia: *blushes* Juvia would be happy to help her beloved Gray-sama if he wishes…**

**Gray: I wish! I wish! **

**Juvia: *drains water away***

**Everyone: *sigh of relief***

**Me: What happened? *was in a trance***

**Everyone: No… just no…**

**Levy: *pokes her head in* What happened everyone?**

**Me: Levy-chan! You're smart! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Levy: Su-sure… *whips out a book and reading glasses* Ahem. No infringement is intended or carried out by Author-san. *looks over her glasses out me and flips pages* Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for 'fair use' for purposes such as criticism, comment, news, reporting, teaching, scholarship and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use. **

**Everyone: … (-_-')**

**Me: Okay… thank you, Levy-chan… for that… erm… ****_detailed_**** disclaimer. *to the readers* I hope everyone got that, because we will ****_not_**** be doing that again.**

**Everyone: Amen. *nods approvingly.**

**Me: … did we all just agree?**

**Sting: Yes?**

**Me: *presses hands to floor* Oh my god! **

**Lucy: What is it?**

**Me: You can literally ****_feel _****hell freezing over!**

The ragtag group of acquaintances followed their drill-sergeant of a leader, Adrian, aka Acnologia, as he led them through the woods.

"When will Lucy be back?" Laxus whined.

"Yeah, she was the only thing that made putting up with you possible." Sting added, remembering with a soft blush how she stood up against the terrifying dragon.

"I would like her to be back soon…" Jellal said dreamily.

"She'll get here when she gets here!" Adrian snapped at them, jerking them back to reality. They all blushed heavily and glared at each other.

"Look out below!" a familiar voice yelled, and Adrian looked up just in time to see two shoes belonging to one Lucy Heartfilia crash into his face, sending him tumbling to the floor with her on top of him.

"Huh? Adrian? What are you doing down there?" She asked in shock, staring at his disgruntled form. "Did you teleport under me?" she asked.

"You fell on me, thanks! Now get off!" he yelled, his voice muffled by her… erm… *cough* ahem… behind.

"Pervert!" she screeched, punching him and sending him flying backwards with one of her infamous 'Lucy' kicks.

"Lucy, I told you not to just fall like that." Layla chastised lightly, gently being set on the ground by Bell, who deactivated her Aera and landly softly in Lucy's arms.

Wind swirled around Lucy, and she gently floated into the air, hovering about a foot off of the ground, her hair swirling around her as though she was underwater.

The wind did not touch anybody else, and when they looked at her, her friends gasped to see her eyes were glowing azure blue.

"Why are your eyes glowing like that?" Ultear demanded rudely. Lucy smirked at her, and suddenly she was hanging upside down in midair, screaming. "Put me down!" she cried.

Everyone laughed at her expense, and eventually the poor girl was placed back on her feet. Eventually.

"So, why did your eyes glow like that?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, how did your training go?" Jellal butted in. (Sting: 1, Jellal: 1, Laxus: 0, Rogue: 0)

"It was great! I learned Chaos dragon slayer magic, Celestial dragon slayer magic, Wind and Air magic because it's my favourite element, and Storm magic!" she pulled a huge scythe from seemingly nowhere. "Do you like my Storm Scythe?" she asked excitedly, swinging it in a way that resulted in the boys all taking a step back, smiling at her shakily.

"I do not want to get on her bad side when she has that thing…" Ultear muttered. The boys had to agree.

"Where did that come from, Lucy? I don't remember you carrying that earlier." Rogue asked politely. (Sting: 1, Jellal: 1, Rogue: 1, Laxus: 0)

"Oh! I almost forgot! I learned reequip magic cause I had too many new keys to carry around." She said.

"Oh? What kind of reequip do you use?" Laxus just had to ask. (Sting: 1, Jellal: 1, Rogue: 1, Laxus: 1)

"I use Heavenly Wheel of Keys for my Celestial Keys, and the Knight, and the Wielder." She continued to prattle off different types of magic, and everyone just rolled their eyes and started walking again, Ultear making snark remarks, Lucy hanging her upside down, Sting making even snarkier comments to the upside-down girl, Rogue smacking Sting upside the head, Jellal acting like 'Prince Charming', helping Lucy over sticks and such, and Laxus was just scowling at everyone.

So, a normal day!

**Me: Yay! I'm so glad I could update!**

**Sting: It's about time…**

**Lucy: What was that? *lifts him upside down with wind magic***

**Sting: I *blurgh* g-get mo-motion si-sick-sickness… *alarmingly green***

**Lucy: Ewwww! *throws him across the room out the window***

**Natsu: Sting! Fight meeee! *smoke trail***

**Everyone: *sweatdrop* When did he get here?**


End file.
